Guardian Angel
by CursedPhoenix94
Summary: When the band spends time together in a hotel before a massive gig, Corey finds that he may have feelings for Laney. So Corey asks Kin for some help to find out if she feels the same way. What will Corey find out? Will something go wrong? Will they hook up? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone so this is my first ever fanfic and I decided I'd try a Corny since they make a cute couple. But before I start I wanted to give a big thanks to GrojbandLuvr for inspiring me to try this and for giving me the confidence to try this. Seriously you rock! *Declaimer* I do not own Grojband, any songs I use or any of the character. Now without further ado…

Corey: Ado? What's that? A type of cheese?

No it's…

Kon: I hope so, I'm starving over here.

Guys!

Corey and Kon: Sorry

Anyway, let's get this rollin'!

**Laney's Pov**

"Lanes you're amazing. You've always been there for me for as long as I can remember, you rock at bass, and even though it seems like I don't listen to you…" Corey stopped as he started to lean his head closer to mine. "I love you Lanes. Always have always will." Core just said he loved me I thought. I can't believe this, if this is a dream I never want to wake up. I started to move my head towards him, his lips only a few inches away. I can't believe it I thought, Core is about to kiss me, I've waited so long for this. Just as we're about to kiss…

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I open my eyes to see my alarm clock went off, and that my dream date with Core was in fact only a dream. "Dammit" I sighed, "oh well, besides maybe it's best if we stayed buds, especially if it means the band stays together then I know I get to see Corey every day at least" I say as I get dressed and start to brush my teeth. "Plus look at me" I say as I look in the mirror "Corey deserves someone better than this." Just then I hear my phone buzz, as I look at it I see its Corey. I compose myself and answer "Hey Core, what's up?" "Nothing much" says Corey "Just wondering when my best bud is coming to practice." I look at my clock and see that its 1:45, I must've hit the snooze button not wanting to wake up. "I'll be over soon Core." "Ok the twins are on their way so don't think you're late or anything." I blushed. Corey always knows just what to say to get my heart pounding. "Well see you soon Lanes"

"Yea" I say as I think of how stupid I must've sounded just then.

*Walk to Core's transition*

I walked into the garage and notice only the twins are here. "Where's Corey" I asked as I looked at Kin and Kon. "Don't know, maybe he's on a date with a hot girl." Kon said jokingly as he and kin started laughing. I peer at both of them angrily tempted to punch Kon into the next century, "I hope not, because then there would be no time to practice." I say blushing and thinking of why Core and I wouldn't be able to date. "Good point" Kin says looking at me, "Well where ever he is I'm sure he has a good reason for being late."

**Corey's Pov**

I hear laughter coming from my garage. Realizing they are here I run down the stairs and into the garage to tell them the good news as fast as I can. "Guys!" I yell as I enter the garage. "You're never going believe this!" I say as I look at their faces. "What? You finally have your own lyrics for once" Lanes said smiling at me. "Very funny." I bop her nose while I start to explain, "Mayor Mellows just called me saying he needs a band for Peaceville's first ever amusement park, and he wants us to be that band!" I look at my band mates as their mouths are wide open. "He is even willing to put us up in a hotel while we get first access to the whole park before anyone else. And the best part is it's all free!"

"Core how where you able to pull this off with Mayor Mellows?" Laney asks me in a confused tone. "Isn't it obvious Lanes? We are the **BEST** band in Peaceville, with the best bassist ever." I say with a smile.

**Laney's Pov**

"….with the best bassist ever." When I saw his smile I felt my face redden as I started to blush uncontrollably. "Hey Lanes, are you ok? You're looking a bit hot." I blush deeper as I hear Corey say the words you and hot, "Y-yea Corey, I-I'm f-fine." I stammer trying to regain myself. "Ok, well I say that we should start practice for our upcoming gig then." Corey says cool as ever. "I agree" said Kin "We are going to need to be perfect for this." As we all start to get our instruments ready. "Kon count us off" Corey said in his usual rocker tone. All I hear are Kon's drumsticks click together then Corey's intro Riff

(Lost by Avenged Sevenfold)

Centuries pass and still the same

War in our blood, some things never change

Fighting for land and personal gain

Better your life, justify our pain

The end is knocking, the end is knocking 

We've all been lost for most of this life

(Lost for most of this life)

Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us

And I know that most of us just ain't right

(Most of us just ain't right)

Following the wrong steps, being led by pride 

How many lives will we take?

How many hearts destined to break?

Nowhere to run, can't escape

Full of ourselves, tied to our fate

The end is knocking, the end is knocking 

We've all been lost for most of this life

(Lost for most of this life)

Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us

And I know that most of us just ain't right

(Most of us just ain't right)

Following the wrong steps, being led by pride

With peace of mind so hard to find

We're dwelling on the drastic signs

Another way to numb our mind

And as you close your eyes tonight and pray for a better life

You'll see it flying helplessly away 

We've all been lost for most of this life

(Lost for most of this life)

Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us

And I know that most of us just ain't right

(Most of us just ain't right)

Following the wrong steps, being led by pride 

We've all been lost for most of this life

Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us

And I know that most of us just ain't right

Following the wrong steps, being led by pride 

We've all been lost for most of this life

Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us

And I know that most of us just ain't right

Following the wrong steps, being led by pride.

**Corey's Pov**

As I finish my outro riff, I look at my band mates and exclaim "Guys if we play like that for the gig, we'll have gigs forever!" Laney then looks at me and says while giggling, "I don't know about forever Core, but we'll definitely have gigs in the future." I don't know what it is about Lanes but for the longest time, it always seems she knows exactly what to say in order to make me smile. I don't know what I'd do without my Lanes…wait did I just say "My Lanes"? I mean yea she's nice and fun to be around but she could never like me more than as a friend right?

"Core what's the plan now?" I hear Laney ask me as I snap out of my daze, "Oh sorry there, well I think we should call it a day so we can start packing for the hotel." "Sounds awesome dude" Kon says while snickering. "What's so funny?" I ask while looking at him. "Oh nothing, just that you were making goo goo eyes at another dude."

**Laney's Pov**

I look angrily at Kin and Kon as they laugh. "I'm not a dude!" I yell, madder than usual. "Sorry du...Laney" Kon says sincerely. "It's fine" I sigh still pissed at them. I guess I can't really be mad at them, after all they've always have seen me as one of the guys. "So Core, what are we going to need for the hotel?" I ask while looking at his smile. "Well just the usual, oh and swimwear since the hotel has a pool." I blush at the thought of seeing Corey in nothing but swim trunks. "Sounds good Core, well I think I'll go home and start packing then." "Same here." The twins say in unison. "Alright then, every one meet here at 12:00 with your stuff and I'll get my mom to drive us there." Corey says with energy. "Alright well I'll see you guys tomorrow then." I say as I start walking out of the garage. "Lanes wait." I turn to see Corey walking toward me. "What is...?" I'm cut off when Core hugs me. "Thanks for not destroying the twins back there." I blush and hug Corey back. "No problem Core" as we both let go of each other, "well I'll see you tomorrow Core." I say with a smile, "Sounds good Lanes."

***Back at home transition***

I lay in my bed after I finally finish packing, and all I can think of is how awesome Core is, especially that hug. "I wish it could've lasted forever" I say as I blush at the thought of it. "Maybe in this dream I'll finally get that kiss I've waited so long for." I say as I drift off into sleep.

Aww Core and Lanes make the cutest couple I say. Well that was the first chapter of the fanfic; I hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me what you guys think. As I said in the beginning I just wanna thank GrojbandLuvr for inspiring me to take a chance at something like this. Until next time guys…

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone

Bye guys

*Garage door slams closed*


	2. Hotel Fun

Wow you guys are awesome! Not even a day and this story has already had 250+ views. Thank you all for the favorites and reviews, my phone buzzed all night from the messages and all I could do was smile as I thought people were liking this story. Hope I didn't keep you all waiting for this chapter. ***Disclaimer*** I do not own Grojband, the characters, or any music I use. Now without further ado..

Corey: Oh ado is a way of saying no more boring stuff.

Yes Corey I guess that's one way of seeing it.

Corey: See Lanes I am smart!

Laney: *rolls eyes* Yes Core you're smart *blushes*

**Corey's Pov**

Wow look at Lanes I thought, she looks really nice in her bikini she has. She's started to develop in her chest area and she has amazing curves. Whoa when did I start thinking about Lanes' curves and chest? And why is my heart beating faster? Her she comes, "Ok act cool Corey." I said quietly to myself as she came closer to me. "Hey Lanes." I said as my voice cracked in nervousness. "Hey Core, Why you so nervous?" she said with a smirk as if she could sense how I felt. "U-um its nothing." I said with a fake laugh trying to throw her off, only it didn't work. "Really Core? Or is it the fact that you're seeing me in a bikini that shows off my body." She said with confidence. Dammit she's good I thought. "Speaking of your bikini, why do you have one like this?" I asked as I looked at her black and white polka doted bikini. "Well" she started "I got it so you'd see me as a girl, but mainly I got it for you." She said as she came closer. "Why for me Lanes?" I asked as she was inches from me. "Because" she said as she started to blush, "I love you Core."

I was thrown off by this, I mean I've had feelings for Laney but I didn't think she had any for me. How could she, I'm no Nick Mallory, if anything I'm a pretty average guy. "Core?" she says snapping me out of my daze. "Sorry Lanes, I was in deep thought…Lanes I need to tell you something." I said rubbing my arm. "What is it Core?" she asked with a smile and with her eyes looking into mine. "I-I-I love..."

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I fling forward as I'm thrown back into my bed. "It was only a dream? Dammit!" I said with anger while getting up out of my bed. "Who am I kidding, Laney doesn't like me like that." I think to myself while brushing my teeth, "She deserves someone better, besides if I asked her she would probably think I'm weird and leave the band. At least this way I can still see her." I said as I spit into the sink. "Well I better get ready for the hotel." I say putting on my favorite orange beanie Lanes gave me as a gift.

*Getting ready Transition*

**Kin's Pov**

"Hey Kon, can I ask you something?" I say as I look to my drummer brother. "Sure what is it?" he says as he picks up an extra pair of sticks. "Have you noticed that Corey and Laney have started to act weird around each other recently? Like when Laney was leaving, Corey ran to her and gave her a hug bye." I said while pondering the reasons. "Yea actually" Kon said as he finished packing, "Come to think of it, when I called Laney a dude this time Corey looked at me with this weird "Why did you say that." Look in his eyes." I closed my eyes, "Do you think those two might like each other?" I asked "Possibly I mean Laney always did like to be around Corey and vice versa." Kon said nodding his head. "Well if they do," I started "We should do anything in our power to help those two love birds out." I say as I finish packing. "I agree, plus they do go together." Kon said like a happy father. "Yes, yes." I say. "Well we should start walking over to Corey's. You have your drum already packed in his mom's car right?" I asked. "Yea we're packed and ready to go, let's hope that Corey and Laney are ready. Well let's get going."

***Walk to Corey's Transition***

***Laney's Pov***

I walk over to Core's house with my bag full of clothes and stuff, as well as a little something special pool. I decided to bring my black and white polka dotted bikini for the pool, because I thought if I get to see Core in his swim trunks he should at least be able to see my in this. I blush at the idea of Corey seeing me in this, "I hope he likes it." I say to myself. As I walk into his garage I see that the car is fully packed and there is little room with all of our stuff in it. As I look around I notice only the twins again except this time they were wearing their swim trunks. "Where's Core, and why are you guys wearing your swim trunks?" Before they have time to answer, I hear Corey's voice from the stairs. "Hey Lanes." He says as I turn around, but what I see surprises me. He's in a pair of orange swim trunks and wait, since when did Core have a four pack?! As I look at him I just blush as I stare at my crush, his perfect smile, his caring eyes, and his amazing four pack. "H-hey Core." I try to compose myself, "Why are you in swim trunks?" I look at him still blushing. "Did I forget to tell you? We were going to hit the pool the second we got to the hotel." He said with his usual level of energy. "Well thanks for the warning." I say as I roll my eyes, "Guess you'll be in the pool without me." I say a little saddened.

"Why don't you go change now, we have extra time since everything is packed." He says. "Ok I'll be right back then." I say.

***Getting changed transition***

**Corey's Pov**

Ok Core you can do this I thought to myself, it's just Laney in a bikini nothing to be nervous about. The whole time we waited for her to come back out, all I could think about was that dream and how I almost told Lanes that I love her and of how amazing she looked. Her smooth skin, curvy figure and just everything about her made my heart beat rapidly. "Well I'm done guys, what do you think?" I hear Laney's voice as the door opened. She looked beautiful, just like in my dream. Her body, eyes and black tipped red hair were just perfect. I was at a loss for words as I heard the twins make wolf howls and whistles. "Guys stop it." I hear as Laney laughs, "What do you think Core." She asks as she smiles at me. "Well, umm you look uhh…" I say as I stammer to complete my sentence. "I think he's trying to say you look nice." Kin says. "Yea what Kin said." I quickly agree. "Really Core." She says with a smile that makes me blush. "Yea you look really nice." I finally say to her. "Thanks Core I'm glad you like it." She says as she blushes a little. "So are all of you ready to go?" I hear my mom ask. "Yes ma'am" We all say in unison. "Shot gun!" Kin called out. "Back seat with my drums!" said Kon. "I guess that mean you and I are sitting together then Lanes." I say with a slight blush. "Yea." she says turning red.

***Epic drive transition***

**Still Corey's Pov**

The car ride was almost over as we could all see the hotel coming up, and not a moment too soon. The car was completely packed with our stuff that Laney and I were squished together and we kept bumping into one another. One bump was so bad that we were only inches from each other face, course as soon as we realized we quickly turned our heads to the other side. I didn't see if she was blushing or not but I know my face was a bright red.

**Laney's Pov**

I was so glad this car ride was nearly through. I don't know how I managed to stay so collected the whole time seeing how Corey and I were smushed together on account to there being no room. Plus Corey's face was only a few inches from my face when we hit this massive bump, I stared into his eyes then quickly looked away as I turned a deep red. He probably thinks I'm a huge dork right now.

"We're here kids." I hear Mrs. Riffen say to us. "You kids go enjoy the pool and I'll take care of the rooms and equipment." She says as we already left the car. "Cannon ball!" I hear Kon shout as he jumps in the water creating a huge splash that soaks Kin. "I didn't even get in the water and I'm completely soaked!" We all hear Kin complain while we laugh. "Well stop standing there and jump in already." I say as I push him in. "Thanks Laney." I hear Kin say in between laughs. "Hey Lanes." I hear Corey say, "Your turn." He says as he pushes me in. I grab his arm at the last second catching him off guard. "Not without you." I say just before we both land in the pool. When we break the surface after coming up all we can do is laugh.

**Corey's Pov**

Man, I thought, Laney is awesome. She always knows how to have a good time, even in a surprise pool attack. I need to do something to impress her, but what. "Corey! Go off the tall diving board!" I hear the twins say to me. "Ok." I say to them thinking this is my chance. As I start climbing the ladder to the top I see it's higher than I thought it was, at least 15 ft. high. As I stand at the top I see that only Lanes is watching me and all I can think is perfect. As I jump off I angle myself so that I enter the water as any diver would, but something was different. As I breached the surface and looked at Lanes I saw her face was entirely red. "Hey Lanes what's wrong?" I asked her in a confused manner. "uhh Core." She says as she points to my swim trunks that are floating away. Holy crap I thought as I rushed to put them back on, my face completely red from the fact Laney saw me basically naked. "Did anyone see?" I asked her quietly. "No, only me." She said as both of us blushed. Why did this have to happen to me I thought.

***Embarrassed Corey transition***

**Still Corey's Pov**

"Well I got your equipment put up but there was a problem." My mom told us. "Looks like the hotel had to separate you guys into different rooms, Corey, Kin, and Kon in one and Laney next door by herself." I looked at my mom "Why did they do that?" I asked. "Well." she eyed at Laney and I "Oh." Laney and I said in unison. "The hotel thought you two were together so they wanted to keep nightly activities to a minimum, which I find stupid since you two are just friends." My mom said with a giggle. Laney and I just blushed. "Well here are your room keys, make sure you guys get plenty of rest. Tomorrow you all get to check out the park before anyone else." "Awesome!" we all exclaimed. "I can't wait to try all the roller coasters!" I exclaimed. "I can't wait to try the food!" Kon exclaimed. We all laughed.

"Well I think it's time we all got some sleep for tomorrow. Thanks for everything mom." I told my mom with a smile. "Thanks Mrs. Riffen" everyone says at the same time. "No problem kids. Hope you all have fun." She said smiling. "Alright guys let's hit the hay." I say looking at everyone.

***Hotel room transition* **

"Hey Core," I hear Kin call my name. "What is it Kin?" I ask while looking at him. "You like Laney don't you." I blush as he asks. "Y-yea I guess I do, but I don't know if she likes me back." I say in a sad tone. "Wanna find out?" Kin said in a cheerful way. "How?" I asked completely confused. "Well I still have my dream helmets, from when we invaded Trina's dreams. I can send you into her dreams and you can find out if she likes you." Kin!" I exclaim. "You're a genius!" Kin nods his head in approval. "So we'll wait for Laney to fall asleep then I'll send you into her dreams." I smile widely at his idea. "Kin I really appreciate this. Alright well let's start getting the helmets ready while we wait." I tell Kin. "Ok Corey."

So it seems Kin is going to help Corey enter Laney's dreams to see if she likes him back. Hopefully nothing bad happens in the process. Also before I go I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews and comments about the story I really love hearing your feedback

Corey: Alex! What the heck man why did you make me lose my trunks?!

Sorry someone who reviewed it thought it'd be funny and I agreed. Besides I'm sure Laney liked what she saw.

Corey: *Turns red* I'm so mad at you right now.

I know. Well anyway, thanks for coming out everyone

*Closes garage door*

Corey: I'm gunna kill you!

If you do there's no more story.

Corey: Damn.


	3. Dreams Into Nightmares

Hi again guys. I just want to say sorry for a long chapter; once I started I couldn't stop. I hope you all liked it. Also sorry for taking a while to update, I was debating whether on continuing or just end this story but a good friend of mine kept me going so I just want to say thanks :D *Disclaimer* I do not own Grojband, any of the characters, or any music I use.

Corey: I still can't believe you made me lose my trunks.

You wouldn't be complaining so much if it was Laney.

Corey: *Blushes* Shut up…

Thought so, anyway let's see what Corey and Kin are up too.

**Corey's Pov**

As I look at the alarm clock in our hotel room I only wonder how much longer I have to wait until I see if Laney feels the same way about me. "Kin." I call his name quietly not to wake Kon, "Do you think Lanes is asleep yet?" "Well seeing how it is two in the morning, I would assume so." He said in a sarcastic tone. I roll my eyes, "Very funny Kin, now if you're done joking." I say as I walk to the door, "Let's go."

"But Corey." He says as he carries the helmets towards the door, "How are we going to get in her room? We don't have a keycard." "Yes we do." I say as I pull the card out of my pocket, "My mom gave me an extra since the front desk thought she was staying." Kin looks at me holding the card. "Well if that's the case, let's go get your dream girl." He says with a snicker. I sigh as I hear the incredibly bad joke. "That was just bad dude." "Do you want my help or not Corey." He says in an annoyed tone. "Sorry, your joke wasn't that bad." I say with a fake smile.

**Kin's Pov**

"Hey Corey, why are you wanting to know if she likes you so badly?" I ask as we stand outside her door. "Because for as long as I can remember Lanes has always been there for me, no matter what the situation was." He said with a smile, then a frown "Even when that plant turned me into a jerk and I yelled at her, she stilled wanted to help me. While under its control I could see everything, and when she cried I felt horrible inside." I looked at him with a tear in my eye, "You really like Laney don't you Corey." He turned to me and said "More than you know Kin." In a quiet tone.

***Epic setup transition***

**Still Kin's Pov**

"Ok Corey." I whispered, "You are only going to have 20 minutes till the battery runs out. So you'll need to find and ask her quickly." As he puts on the helmet he says, "Ok Kin send me into her dreams, and thanks." I nod as I flip the switch and he enters her dream. "Now I wait."

**Corey's Pov**

"Oww my head." I say as I rub my head. As I look around I notice that I'm back at Peaceville. "Why am I back home?" I ask myself confused, but then I hear Lanes laughs coming over by the lake. "Oh great she is probably laughing about the whole pool incident." I say as I walk into the bushes. Except when I look through, I notice she's having a picnic with me as the sunsets. As I watch her, my heart begins to beat faster as I see her smile in front of this amazing sunset, "Wow, she's beautiful when she's happy." I say to myself. Just then I notice dream Corey say he'll be right back. "Now's my chance to find out." I walk over to Lanes and sit next to her. "Hey there cutie, that fast." she said, "So where's my present you got me." I look at her confused, "Present? Oh yea your present. Don't worry I have it, but I need to ask you something first." I say as I looked into her onyx colored eyes. "Sure what is it?" she answers. "Lanes, do you like me?" I ask her as my heart pounds in my chest. "Of course I like you Core, We've been together forever." She says with a smile. "No I mean…" I blush as I ask, "I mean do you love me?" I ask as she looks at me silently. "I guess that silence mea…" Before I can finish I feel something soft touch my lips. Its Laney's lips, she's kissing me. As we kiss we pull each other closer and rap our arms around each other.

While we kiss I feel her tongue poke at my lips and I let it in to deepen our kiss. I want this kiss to last forever but we both need air so we stop to look at each other. "Does that answer your question." She says in a sexy tone. I feel my face turn a deep red "Yes.". Suddenly the sunset turns into dark gray clouds as I start to fade away. "What's happening!" I hear Laney yell but before I can answer I was thrown back into the hotel.

***Laney's Pov still in dream***

It's finally happened, I finally kissed Corey. I thought. Even though it was a dream it strangely felt real, like it was really him. As I stared at him, the sunset that was in the horizon turned into a storm and I saw Core fading away. "What's happening!" I yell. But then he vanished as I felt an electric shock hit me from out of nowhere. "Who was that?" I asked myself as I recovered from the shock.

**Kin's Pov**

"Corey are you alright?" I ask my friend who just fell into reality. "Yea I'm fine but I wish this lasted longer." He said. "Why did you not find out if she likes you?" I asked him calming myself. "I did." He said with a smile. "So does she?" I asked impatiently while keeping my voice low. "She does, and I'm so happy!" he yells nearly waking Laney up. "Come on lover boy we can talk about it tomorrow." I say as I drag him out of the room.

***Epic next day transition***

**Still Kin's Pov**

"So Corey, seeing as how we are going to be in the park all day are you going to spend it with Laney?" I asked as we're all getting dressed. "Yea dude, how did you know?" he asked as he put his orange beanie on. "Because I helped you last night and had to keep you calm till you passed out." I said. "Oh yea." He laughed. "Well I'm going to go get Lanes now guys." He said with a massive smile. "Alright." Kon and I say in unison.

**Corey's Pov**

Man, I thought, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I can't believe Lanes actually feels the same way as I do. I just never thought a girl like her would ever like a guy like me. I can't wait to ask her to be my girlfriend when I take her through the Tunnel of Love. I blush at the idea. "Lanes are you almost ready?" I ask as I knock on her door. "Yea." She says as she opens the door, "But who are you?"

Oh no, it seems Corey's plans had an unexpected consequence. It seems Laney doesn't remember Corey, or anything about him. Can Corey find out how to regain her memory or will she never remember him again. Only time will tell. Again just wanna say thanks for waiting, and thanks to my friend. You know who you are. Thanks for coming out everyone.

*Closes garage door*


	4. Amusement Park Date

Hey everybody I've been thinking of taking a little time of after the 4th chapter, just to take a break I guess. First things first, I just want to say thanks for all the views this story has gotten for only 3 chapters. Over 1500+ I never thought I'd ever get that many views. EVER! It really means a lot to me that you all like this story, and I keep going because of you guys and your reviews etc. *Disclaimer* I do not own Grojband, any of the characters, or any songs I end up using.

**Corey's Pov**

"Who are you?" when I heard this I felt my heart shatter. "It's me Lanes." I said concerned while looking at her, "Corey, your best friend." It hurt when I had to say best friend, since I wanted to be more than that but I had to see if that would've jogged her memory. "I'm sorry, Corey was it?" she said as she looked confused, "I really don't know you, all I know is that today me and my friends are hanging in a new amusement park before anyone else. Then we have a gig tomorrow." I looked at her with a gleam of hope and say "Yes your friends Kin and Kon." She widens her eyes as I continue "And Grojband is supposed to play for the parks opening." I say hoping to make her remember. "How do you know this!" she yells, "Are you stalking us!? Kin, Kon help me!" she called out in a scarred tone. "Laney what's wrong!" the twins yell together. "This creep has been stalking us!" She exclaims as she points at me.

"Uhh Laney, that's Corey." Kon says scratching his head. "He's the leader of our band." Kin included. "If he's our leader then why don't I know who he is?" Laney said as she started to calm down. "It's my fault." I said with a guilty conscience, "I went into your dream last night to see if you liked me, and I must've done something to make you forget me."

**Kon's Pov**

Did Corey just say he went into Laney's dreams, I thought, and to find out if Laney liked him. Well I could've told him she liked him, I mean we've been a band for years and we're all best buds. Wait! I thought as the idea popped into my head, "Did Corey mean like as in love?" I asked my brother as quietly I could. "Yea." He answered "Corey was curious to see if Laney felt the same as he did, and he found out she does. But my helmet must've malfunctioned and cause Laney to forget Corey completely." My bro said in a hurt tone. I guess he feels bad about what happened, but who could blame him. "Is there any way for Corey to get Laney to regain her memory?" I asked him feeling sorry for Corey. "Maybe, but Corey would need to do something pretty big to make it happen." Kin said reassuringly. "Corey maybe you and Laney should hang out all day, you know to get her memory back." I said trying to help Corey. "So how does that sounds Lanes." Corey said with a smile. "….fine but only because the twins think it's a good idea." Laney said while looking away. "Perfect well see you two later." Corey said while holding onto Laney's hand. "I really hope he can pull this off." I said a little worried. "Me too Kon."

***Epic Park Transition***

**Laney's Pov**

I still can't believe I actually let the twins talk me into spending the whole day with this guy I don't even know. Still, I thought, it wasn't really all that bad he's nice, funny, has so much energy and is kinda cute. Wait, did I just think this guy is cute? We've only been hanging out for this one day, how could I find him cute. "Hey Laney." I hear Corey call me. "Want to share a milkshake?" Share a milkshake? Isn't that what couples do? Am I blushing? Why am I blushing? "So do you want to?" he asked again. "Sure sounds nice." I said trying to hide my blush. "What flavor do you want?" he asked. "Banana." I said looking away from him concealing my face. "Sweet! Banana is my favorite." He said with a smile. "Cool so you get the shake and I'll go get a seat." I say as I walk to the tables and sit down. I don't know what it is about him but he was able to make me blush and my heart beat faster. There's only been one person that's ever done that, but I just can't remember who?

**Corey's Pov**

As I walk to Lanes holding the jumbo banana shake, I notice she's in deep thought. "Here" I say breaking her concentration, "One jumbo banana shake for mi lady." I say with a smile. "Thanks, sir Corey." I say with a little laugh. "You remember my name!" I exclaimed. "Well yeah I do you've been saying it all day but other than that you're still a stranger. I do see why you're the leader of Grojband with all that energy you have though." She said as she started drinking the shake. "Well it's better than nothing." I say smiling while starting to enjoy the shake. Man I could look at Lanes all day, her scarlet red hair, her deep onyx eyes, and her adorable little nose that I bop all the time. "She's perfect." I think as I feel my face warm up.

**Laney's Pov**

As I start drinking the shake with Corey, I start to look at all his different features. His blue hair, his onyx eyes like mine, and his smile. I don't know why, but whenever I see his smile I feel this strange feeling inside. I don't know who he is but I feel like maybe I love…No! "It's not that I mean I don't think it's that." I think to myself as I blush. "Hey want to go on some rides?" Corey asked me as we finished the shake. "Sure that sounds fun."

***Epic Coaster/back to hotel Transition***

**Kin's Pov**

"So Corey, were you able the get Laney's memory back?" I asked hoping he did. "No." he said sadly "Even though we spent the entire day together she still doesn't remember who I am. I don't know what I'm supposed to do guys, I'm lost." He said shedding a tear. "Well tomorrow is the gig, maybe if you could write a song to show her how much she means to you." I suggested. "Yea except Trina isn't here which means no diary." He says a little angry. "Oh yea, sorry Corey." I say realizing he still can't write his own lyrics. "Whatever I just want this to be over since I can't have my Lanes." He says nearly crying. "I'm sure you'll find out something Corey you always do. Goodnight man." I say trying to console him. "Good night." He said.

***Corey's Dream transition***

"I don't love you Corey. I never will." I hear someone say in Lanes' voice. "How could I, I don't even know you." As I hear this voice all I feel is my heart breaking into pieces at the thought that I would lose her forever. I sit in a dark corner with nothing but my guitar and sing.

(What My Heart Held – We Came As Romans)

I just want to feel something  
I just want to feel something new

I feel like I'm stuck in this routine  
Every day is decided before I wake  
Every dream that I've dreamt I don't want to chase  
All the people I've met, I start forgetting their names

The whole day just blurs into one picture  
And months later, there are collections of copies  
Everything looks the same  
Everything feels the same

I feel like I'm stuck in this routine  
Every day is decided before I wake  
Every dream that I've dreamt I don't want to chase  
All the people I've met, I start forgetting their names

And they forget mine and I give them no blame  
I'm so disconnected I don't feel the same  
That I did when we started  
When I knew what my heart held

So what does my heart hold now?  
Is it something else or am I too blind to see I'm still the same?  
I know I still hold close the same things I always have  
But this world crashes down on me and I can only think about the weight  
Instead of those who were always there to help me hold it up

You have always been there to help me hold up this earth  
Every time it weighs me down

I need to break out of this routine  
Everyday is decided when I say  
Every dream that I've dreamt I am gonna chase 

All the people I've met in every different place  
I hold them all close and support their dreams  
I feel so connected, now I am the same  
That I was when we started  
When I knew what my heart held

Everything looks the same  
Everything feels the same  
You've always been there to help me hold up this earth

**Corey's Pov**

Just then I wake up in the middle of the night and begin writing down lyrics for how to express myself to my dream girl. "Lanes I will get you back. I promise."

It seems Corey has had some inspiration for a new song that just may make Laney regain her memory and express himself. Sorry this one took so long, I was writing and was really tired so I rested my eyes and then woke up at 5 P.M. Big thanks for all the reviews and views it just blows my mind at how well this story is going. Until next time, thanks for coming out everyone

*Closes garage door*


End file.
